Dette d'honneur
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Dolph se sent coupable de la blessure de Wade et lui offre de l'aider. Débilités au litre écrites à quatre mains avec Arkel. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dette d'honneur

Auteurs : Yoda-Ben² et Arkel

Fandom : WWE

Genre : humour débile

Pairing : aucun

Notes : Pour plus d'informations sur les personnages, veuillez vous adresser au compte Youtube de Zack Ryder et regarder son émission Long Island Iced Z, et revoir le match où Wade s'est blessé, datant des environs de mi-février 2012 si ma mémoire est bonne.

Wade, télécommande en main, zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre sans vraiment porter attention à l'écran devant lui. Il se cala différemment dans le canapé et grimaça en sentant la douleur lancinante se réveiller dans son bras. Un minuscule chat blanc à longs poils grimpa avec difficulté sur le canapé à côté de lui, et lui posa une patte rose sur la cuisse en poussant un miaulement suraigu. Wade baissa le regard vers la boule de poils et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Envie d'une caresse ?

Le chaton se pelotonna aussitôt dans la grande main ouverte et ronronna comme tout un orage d'été. Wade ramena l'animal contre lui et lui grattouilla l'arrière des oreilles.

Puis un coup de sonnette le sortit de sa distraction. Intrigué de cette visite, Wade installa le chaton sur son épaule, se leva avec peine et alla ouvrir. Quelle fut sa surprise en reconnaissant... Dolph Ziggler.

Les cheveux soigneusement décolorés bien tirés en arrière, en tee-shirt rose et blue-jeans parfaitement repassés, il avait l'air d'un premier communiant qui serait passé par un concert de Wham !. Il se tenait sur le seuil d'un air embarrassé, en tortillant ses doigts.

En levant les yeux vers lui, Dolph lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents.

- Salut Wade !

VLAM !

Dolph n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, que Wade venait de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Wade se retourna et songea à retourner sur le canapé, quand un second coup de sonnette le poussa à retourner ouvrir la porte.

Dolph se retrouva une fois de plus face à l'imposant Britannique, qui semblait avoir sur l'épaule une tête de pissenlit géante doté d'yeux verts, de deux petites oreilles et d'une queue. La tête de pissenlit cracha en se hérissant de plus belle. Wade, pas plus expressif qu'un bout de bois, le toisa de haut en bas pendant une seconde, et s'apprêta à refermer de nouveau la porte.

- Attends !

- Oui ?

- Heu... Je peux entrer ?

- S'il le faut.

Wade attrapa le chaton hérissé de sur son épaule et s'effaça pour laisser Dolph entrer. Ce dernier le suivit, intimidé, jusque dans le salon, où Wade le pria sans un mot de s'asseoir, avant de prendre lui-même place dans le canapé. Avec son chaton au creux de sa main, il ressemblait à une version chevelue et sur stéroïdes du Dr Denfer, avec un bras en écharpe. Dolph se tassa avec embarras dans son fauteuil, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de se lancer.

- Voilà. Wade...

- Mmh ?

- Je... Je suis désolé de t'être tombé dessus pendant ce match contre The Big Show et de t'avoir disloqué le coude. Je sais que tu voulais vraiment participer à Wrestlemania et je l'ai vraiment mauvaise de t'avoir ruiné ta chance.

- Et ?

- Et, heu... Je... Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour m'excuser.

- Tiens donc.

- Alors, heu... Si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour compenser, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait de t'avoir blessé, hé bien... Je le ferai. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vieux. Tout ce que tu veux, hem..

Wade le fixa sans mot dire pendant quelques instants, tout en caressant la boule de poils nichée dans son giron. Puis il finit par sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Serais-tu disponible pour les prochains jours ?

- Heu... Oui, je peux me libérer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Le visage de Wade s'éclaira d'un sourire inquiétant.

- Oh, tu verras en temps voulu...

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, vêtu de rose vif de pied en cap, valise à la main, Dolph se présenta à la porte de Wade, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et cette fois-ci, un chat sur chaque épaule. Le premier avait de longs poils noirs ébouriffés, le second était un chat de gouttière roux à mourir, avec des yeux bruns, qui poussa un miaulement modulé en voyant Dolph. Ce dernier aurait juré que le chat venait de lui dire « Naw mean ».

- Heath, Justin, un peu de calme ! Bonjour Dolph.

- « Heath et Justin » ?

- Oui, ce sont leurs noms. Ils sont inséparables. Entre, je vais te présenter les autres.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ?

- Mes autres chats, évidemment ! Fit Wade, comme si c'était la dernière des évidences. Il s'arrêta près du dossier de son canapé pour permettre aux deux chats de descendre de ses épaules, et tapota dans ses mains. Quatre autres chats surgirent de nulle part.

- Bon, alors le gris rayé avec les yeux verts, c'est Iago, celle avec les longs poils et le bout du nez noir, c'est Dimples, le gros avec la queue en panache, c'est Gunnar, et le petit dernier tout blanc, que tu connais déjà, c'est Mr Snowball.

Les chats entourèrent Dolph comme des loups autour de leur proie, et se mirent à miauler d'un ton féroce. Mr Snowball s'accrocha à la jambe du pantalon de Dolph et commença à escalader, tout en feulant avec la voix haut perchée caractéristique des chatons. Dolph sentait les griffes acérées s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse et s'approcher dangereusement de son entrejambe, mais il n'eut pas plus tôt décroché Mr Snowball de sa jambe que Gunnar lui sauta sur le dos et s'accrocha à lui en grondant à son oreille d'une manière très inquiétante.

- Oh, j'allais te le préciser : Gunnar est très protecteur envers Mr Snowball et ne supporte pas qu'un autre que moi le touche, alors tu ferais mieux de le reposer par terre si tu veux garder l'intégrité physique de ton visage.

Paniqué, Dolph reposa précipitamment le chaton à terre, mais Gunnar ne quitta pas son dos pour autant, et profita de son nouveau perchoir pour pétrir avec complaisance les omoplates de Dolph en faisant moult trous dans son tee-shirt. Iago et Dimples se frottèrent à ses jambes avec un empressement tout hypocrite et Heath n'arrêtait pas de miauler « Naw mean », Justin à ses côtés. Il était aussi énervant que son homologue humain. Dolph était cerné de toutes parts.

- Oh, les pauvres chéris, ils ont faim ! Gazouilla Wade en s'attendrissant devant les chats affamés. Tiens, voilà le placard dans lequel je range leurs croquettes, et là, ce sont leurs gamelles. Attention, chacun a la sienne, ainsi que son régime spécifique il faudra y faire très attention. Mr Snowball a ses croquettes pour chaton, Dimples et Justin ont celles qui les empêchent de faire des boules de poils, Iago a des croquettes pour chat stérilisé, Heath a les croquettes spéciales pour chat difficile et Gunnar ne supporte que la viande rouge coupée en petits dés.

- Heu... Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui vais les nourrir ?

- Naturellement. Ca va faire partie de tes tâches, répondit Wade en fouillant dans un tiroir.

Dolph se retrouva avec un tablier rose pétant à froufrous et une pelle en plastique dans les mains.

- C'est pour quoi faire, ça ?

- Pour les bacs à litière, pardi ! A nettoyer deux fois par semaine.

Dolph fronça les sourcils.

- Dis donc, Wade, tu ne serais pas en train d'abuser de ma bonne volonté, là ?

Pour toute réponse, Wade frotta son bras en écharpe avec une moue douloureuse.

- Je ne vois pas... Ouille... De quoi tu parles, Dolph. Ah, mes sutures me font mal...

Dolph se sentit aussitôt coupable.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- De temps à autre. Quand je fais des mouvements brusques.. Quand il pleut... Quand je dois me baisser...

Wade poussa un soupir trémulant et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique soigneusement étudié.

- J'espère seulement pouvoir retourner sur les rings, après cette blessure.

Wade lorgna du coin de l'oeil vers Dolph, et constata avec satisfaction que son interlocuteur arborait une parfaite moue d'enfant pris en faute, nez baissé, à fixer ses chaussures. Il ne semblait presque plus porter attention au lynx miniature qui lui pétrissait les épaules et accrochait abondamment son tee-shirt en grondant comme un vieux mal embouché. De son côté, Mr Snowball avait décidé de recommencer à escalader la jambe de Dolph.

- Bon ! Alors je disais.. Chaque chat a sa propre gamelle, et il faudra les nettoyer tous les jours avec l'éponge en forme de chat qu'il y a sur l'évier. La carrée, c'est pour les assiettes, la ronde, c'est pour la table, la toute petite, c'est pour les timbres.

Alors que Wade lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la maison, Dolph, recouvert de chats, sentit que sa proposition allait très probablement se retourner contre lui, et plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait.

OoO


	3. Chapter 3

Dès lors, la vie de Dolph Ziggler fut rythmée par divers appels lancés de la belle voix grave du Britannique, qui retentissaient environ toutes les vingt minutes, toute la journée :

- Dooooolph ! Il faudra repasser la serpillère dans le salon, Mr Snowball a encore confondu le bac des plantes vertes avec sa litière !

- Dooooolph ! J'ai envie de manger chinois ce soir. Dépêche-toi, le resto qui fait le canard laqué juste comme j'aime est à l'autre bout de la ville et va fermer dans vingt minutes, grouille !

- Dooooolph ! La télécommande est en panne et j'ai la flemme de me lever pour changer de chaîne !

- Dooooolph ! Dimples a encore recraché des boulettes de poils dans l'escalier !

- Dooooolph ! Je t'avais demandé de l'English Breakfast avec un nuage de lait, tu m'as apporté du Lapsang Souchong ! Ce truc est imbuvable !

- Dooooolph ! Il faut couper les griffes de Gunnar. La pince à griffes est dans le tiroir, et le matériel de protection est dans le placard dans le garage. N'oublie pas de mettre le masque et les lunettes, cette fois-ci !

- Dooooolph ! N'oublie pas de repasser mes jeans sur l'envers pour éviter les faux-plis, d'étendre mes teeshirts au niveau des emmanchures et de séparer le blanc des couleurs ! Mon teeshirt Nexus a déteint sur ma chemise, la dernière fois !

- Dooooolph ! Je sais que Justin t'a encore sauté dessus, mais arrête de crier, tu m'empêches de regarder le film !

- Dooooolph ! Je dois aller à un rendez-vous important avec mon banquier demain, il faut que mes pompes soient parfaitement cirées !

Lorsque ce n'était pas les cris de Wade, c'était les chats : Gunnar avait décidé que la destruction des teeshirts de Dolph serait sa profession de foi, et ses dix kilos de muscles lui permettaient de s'accrocher au malheureux sans risque de se faire éjecter de ses épaules, qu'il avait choisi comme nouveau lieu de villégiature et de planche à griffes. Lorsqu'il était d'humeur aimable, ce qui lui arrivait hélas fort souvent, il se mettait à lécher les cheveux de Dolph, dérangeant la belle ordonnance de sa coiffure, en sus de les imprégner de salive puante. Mr Snowball prenait les jambes de Dolph pour un mur de varappe et continuait admirablement l'oeuvre de Gunnar sur les pantalons du jeune homme. Iago et Dimples avaient fait comme jeu favori de tourner autour de ses jambes, surtout quand il portait quelque chose de lourd, et de le pousser à trébucher. S'ils réussissaient, ils se carapataient ensuite pour se cacher et écouter avec une satisfaction torve les réprimandes de leur maître. Justin faisait hommage à son homologue humain en ayant l'habitude de se percher sur des promontoires hauts, les hauts de portes, le plus souvent, et de sauter à l'improviste sur le crâne de ses victimes à leur passage : Dolph, la première fois, en avait été quitte pour avoir frôlé l'apoplexie et avoir dû rembourser une douzaine d'assiettes. Enfin, Heath ponctuait ses courts instants de repos en grattant à toutes les portes fermées qu'il trouvait sur son chemin en meuglant son « Naw mean » en boucle jusqu'à satisfaction donnée.

Bref, la situation n'était pas géniale.

Un beau jour, Vickie Guerrero décida d'aller voir ce que son Zigouigoui d'amour en sucre faisait chez Wade. Elle était inquiète : cela faisait deux bonnes semaines que son poulain était parti régler sa « dette d'honneur » auprès de l'Anglais et ses contacts s'étaient limités depuis à de furtifs coups de téléphone entrecoupés de bruits bizarres. N'écoutant que son courage, elle était donc venue chercher Dolph elle-même. Elle sonna à la porte de la maison de Wade Barrett, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit... Vickie ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Dolph, son Zigouigoui, était dans un état pitoyable. Son teeshirt était quasiment en lambeaux, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et sa peau bronzée était couverte de cicatrices de griffes. Un chat énorme était perché sur ses épaules, et Dolph tenait un balai dans une main, et un appareil électrique dans l'autre. Gunnar salua la visiteuse comme il se doit, en crachant et en se hérissant.

- EXCUUUUUSE-MOI ! Hurla la manager, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

De manière étonnante, la réponse préférée de Vickie effraya Gunnar qui miaula et sauta à bas de son promontoire pour s'enfuir. Soulagé, Dolph se massa les épaules et remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- Oh, merci ma puce. L'avoir sur le dos toute la journée est crevant.

- Mon pauvre Zigouigoui ! S'enquit Vickie. Tu as une mine affreuse ! Wade te fait subir un vrai enfer !

Pas de réponse. Vickie savait que c'était la fierté mâle de Dolph qui l'empêchait de parler, mais ses yeux cernés de bête traquée lui en dirent plus qu'assez sur ce qu'il subissait chez l'ancien leader de la Nexus.

- Dooooolph ! Qui c'est ? Chantonna une voix qui semblait venir de l'étage.

- C'est Vickie, Wade.

- Oh, comme c'est aimable ! C'est gentil de passer, Vickie !

- Pas de problème, répondit Vickie dans le vide.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, je suis dans mon bain, je ne peux pas me déplacer.

- Ne te dérange pas, je m'en allais, de toute façon. Dolph, combien de temps tu comptes encore rester ?

- J'ai promis de rester encore deux semaines.

- Dolph, il te traite comme sa bonniche ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Tu vas bientôt ne plus avoir assez de teeshirts intacts !

- Mais j'ai promis, pupuce !

Vickie réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle fit signe à son fiancé de se baisser, pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

- Essaye de faire de ton handicap une force.

- Comment j'y arriverai ?

- Je crois que tu arriveras à comprendre tout seul. Bon, je te laisse je te promets de te chouchouter quand tu rentreras à la maison. A bientôt mon Zigouigoui !

Et Vickie s'en fut, laissant Dolph à ses tâches. Celui-ci la regarda partir, puis referma la porte et posa son balai avant de monter à l'étage, puis d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Wade était en train de lire le dernier numéro de _Marine Biology_, plongé dans un bain moussant où nageait un petit canard en plastique, son bras enfermé dans une orthèse étanche spéciale. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son article sur les effets de la température de l'eau et de sa pression sur la croissance et la taille du zooplancton et leva une jambe ruisselante de l'eau, en remuant délicatement les orteils.

- Dooooolph... Cette jambe de na pas s'épiler toute seule.

Dolph soupira et ralluma l'appareil qu'il tenait à la main, et qui se trouvait être un épilateur électrique.

OoO


	4. Chapter 4

Dolph, cette nuit-là, avait les yeux grands ouverts, allongé sur son lit. Désormais habitués à sa présence, plusieurs chats avaient profité de l'aubaine pour prendre son lit et ses affaires d'assaut, et s'étaient choisi leurs places favorites. Dimples et Iago aimaient s'étaler sur ses vêtements de rechange, pour les enduire d'une épaisse couche de poils, Justin et Heath étaient pelotonnés côte à côte sur ses oreillers, Mr Snowball dormait en boule au pied du lit et Gunnar, lui, s'étirait autant qu'il pouvait... Sur Dolph. Si le malheureux faisait le moindre mouvement, l'animal se mettait à gronder d'une manière qui lui ôtait toute envie de recommencer. Il médita longtemps cette nuit-là, et finit par trouver la parade.

Le lendemain, Wade rentra à la maison et trouva Dolph, tout sourire, et pour une fois, sans chat qui lui tournait autour. Il fronça les sourcils... Et le nez, quand il s'approcha de son souffre-douleur.

- Salut... Eh ! Pourquoi tu empestes l'anti-moustiques ?

- Salut Wade ! Oh, l'odeur ?... C'est de la citronnelle. 100% naturel. Marrant, j'ai l'impression que tes chats n'apprécient pas...

- C'est pas nocif, au moins ?

- Non, non. J'ai vérifié sur l'étiquette, et j'ai même appelé le vétérinaire pour en être sûr.

- Bon... Heu, c'est quoi, ça ?

Dolph se retourna en suivant la direction du doigt de Wade, qui désignait manifestement de hautes piles de magazines soigneusement édifiées et rangées dans un coin du salon.

- Aloooors.. Fit Dolph en désignant les piles, voilà mon ouvrage de cet après-midi. J'ai fait comme tu m'as demandé, j'ai récupéré tous les magazines qui traînaient et je les ai soigneusement classés. Là, ce sont tes numéros de _Marine Biology_, là, tes revues de vulgarisation scientifique, là, tes magazines de sport classés par discipline, d'Aviron à Rugby, et là, ce sont tes revues pornos, finit-il en désignant un tas de revues très minutieusement empilées dont l'exemplaire figurant au sommet se trouvait être le dernier numéro de _Vixen & Furries Magazine_. La photo de couverture montrait une jeune femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Halle Berry, affublée d'un bikini ultra-minimaliste en fourrure, d'une paire d'oreilles et d'une queue de chat, et le cou décoré d'un large ruban rose noué en papillon avec un grelot. Elle lançait un clin d'œil aguicheur à l'objectif en tenant une pelote de laine dans la main. A côté d'elle était imprimé l'encart _Kittygirl, le chaton coquin star du dernier film de Watlav Etekraspeck !_ Wade rougit comme une tomate en voyant la chose.

- TU... Tu as FOUILLE mes affaires ?

- Erreur, j'ai _rangé_ tes affaires, nuance ! C'est bien ce que tu m'avais demandé, non ?

- Mai-mai-mai-mais... Je t'avais demandé de ranger mes magazines, pas d'aller fouiller dans mon placard !

- En tout cas, tu as des goûts plutôt exotiques... Des filles déguisées en Catwoman, vraiment ? Dolph secoua la tête en affectant une expression de dignité outragée. J'espère que tu te fais livrer ça sous pli discret, petit coquinou !

- Enlève ça du salon ! Explosa Wade, violet de honte.

Dolph s'exécuta en soupirant d'un air théâtral. Wade ne reprit une couleur normale que dès que le dernier magazine coquin eut déserté le rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver la discrète et sécurisante tiédeur du placard de sa chambre.

Lorsque toute preuve compromettante fut effacée, Dolph passa la tête par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier :

- Et les numéros de _Peanuts_ dans les WC, je les laisse à leur place ?

- DOOOOOOLPH ! vociféra Wade, en lui jetant -sans succès- un exemplaire de _Sports Illustrated_.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

Wade sourit. Justin et Heath -les versions humaines- étaient en ce moment en Floride et avaient profité de l'occasion pour passer le voir, et il se réjouissait de cette visite impromptue. Leurs rapports étaient bien plus cordiaux que ce que laissait croire leurs interactions télévisées : Justin avait lui-même été récemment blessé au bras, mais de manière bien moins grave que Wade, et ils comparaient leurs blessures en plaisantant comme de vieux combattants. Mais Wade tiqua en entendant la porte du garage s'ouvrir ; Dolph venait de rentrer de sa tournée au centre commercial, et l'Anglais ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais un sombre pressentiment l'agita et l'empêcha de se concentrer pleinement sur l'histoire que Justin était en train de lui raconter. Le garage donnait directement sur la cuisine, et il entendit le bruit caractéristique de sacs de courses acheminés depuis le coffre de sa voiture jusqu'aux placards.

- Tiens ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Heath.

- Oh, c'est Dolph, bafouilla Wade.

Justin et Heath se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis fixèrent leur hôte.

- Dolph ? Comme dans Dolph Ziggler ?

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? S'enquit Justin.

- Heu... En fait, c'est assez compliqué, murmura Wade. Dolph, heu... Dolph se sentait coupable de mon accident et a proposé de venir m'aider pour se faire pardonner.

- Il t'aide à faire le ménage et à s'occuper de tes milliers de chats ? C'est gentil ! Sourit Heath.

- Oh, je n'en ai pas des _milliers_, seulement six !

- Salut Dolph ! Lança Justin.

- Salut ! Laissez-moi cinq minutes, je range les courses et j'arrive ! Répondit Dolph depuis la cuisine.

Lorsque Dolph arriva dans le salon, dire qu'il avait fait sensation était un doux euphémisme : Justin ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Heath s'étouffa dans sa bière et Wade vira de l'écarlate à un blanc ultra-pâle qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le teint de Sheamus. Et pour cause.

Dolph s'était montré, tout sourire, uniquement vêtu du tablier rose à froufrous dont il se servait pour nettoyer la litière des chats et d'un maillot de bain vert fluo rentré entre les fesses.

- Salut Heath, salut Justin ! Content de vous voir !

Les deux intéressés n'arrivèrent qu'à hocher lentement la tête.

- J'ai appris pour ton bras, Justin, j'espère que tu vas vite guérir ! Ce n'est pas trop grave, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

- Non, ça va, murmura le Sud-Africain, incapable de détacher ses yeux du Kiss the Cook en paillettes qui ornait le tablier de Dolph.

- Tu as aussi dû rentrer chez tes parents pendant quelques jours, je suppose que tu étais content de retourner un peu au pays ?

- Oui-oui, très content... Mes parents étaient ravis, poursuivit Justin d'une voix lointaine. Vacances, revoir les copains, tout ça.

- Et toi, Heath ? J'ai appris qu'une pétition circulait pour te donner davantage de temps d'antenne, j'espère qu'elle aura du succès !

- Merci...

- Et Boodah ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, merci, continua Heath en essuyant la bière qui lui coulait sur le menton.

- J'espère que tu as bien pensé à le vacciner contre la piroplasmose, il paraît qu'elle fait un retour en force dans les parages.

- Oh, d'accord. Je vérifierai si ses vaccins sont à jour.

- Sage précaution, fit Dolph en hochant gravement la tête. Oh ! Où avais-je la tête ! Vous avez probablement envie d'une nouvelle bière, je vous sers ça tout de suite !

Dolph repartit dans la cuisine en chantonnant, offrant aux trois catcheurs une vue imprenable de ses fesses musclées soigneusement teintes à l'autobronzant. Heath et Justin fixèrent en même temps Wade, qui n'en menait pas large.

- Heu... Là Wade, faudra nous expliquer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pour quelle raison Dolph est en petite culotte et tablier ? Est-ce que ça fait partie de votre arrangement ?

- Ses devoirs ne se limitent pas seulement au ménage, alors ?

Wade, encore sous le choc, ne parvint qu'à émettre un bredouillis incompréhensible, qui n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand Dolph revint avec un plateau dont il distribua le contenu sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir avec entrain sur le canapé à côté de Wade, qui s'écarta légèrement avec un air catastrophé. La conversation reprit, le premier moment de surprise passé, mais il y avait fort à parier en voyant les mines perplexes de Heath et Justin qu'ils se posaient des centaines de questions en quittant leur hôte.

OoO


	6. Chapter 6

Wade sortit du restaurant avec sa nouvelle conquête au bras. Kelly était une fort belle métisse aux yeux clairs, avec de jolies boucles brunes qui couraient dans son cou. Elle était ravissante dans sa jolie robe blanche et avec ses larges anneaux d'or qui brillaient à ses oreilles. Wade, en bon gentleman, lui avait demandé où elle voulait se rendre, une fois qu'ils se furent installés dans sa voiture. Kelly lui jeta un regard timide sous ses longs cils noirs.

- Chez toi ?...

Le sang de Wade ne fit qu'un tour. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes : il avait dit à Dolph qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour la soirée, il avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul. Enfin, songea-t-il, il pourrait conclure avec la belle demoiselle. Le trajet se fit dans un confortable silence. Une fois arrivés devant chez Wade, celui-ci ouvrit la portière de sa cavalière et l'accompagna jusque devant le porche.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Wade lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser sans la quitter des yeux. Il ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant...

Et le charme du moment fut totalement rompu !

Sous les yeux médusés de Wade et de Kelly, le canapé du salon avait été recouvert intégralement de serviettes de bain roses. Les chats étaient installés un peu partout et semblaient regarder la télé, qui diffusait _Dirty Dancing_ à un volume raisonnable, mais l'élément le plus choquant était probablement la personne installée sur ledit canapé.

Dolph était quasiment nu, à l'exception d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille et d'une autre en turban sur la tête, et il se vaporisait de l'autobronzant sur tout le corps. Son visage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de masque à l'argile et deux rondelles de concombre lui recouvraient les yeux. Il chantait la musique du film en même temps qu'il passait d'un flacon à un autre et Wade crut même deviner, entre ses orteils, ces trucs en mousse que les filles installent à leurs pieds pour éviter d'abîmer leur vernis à ongles. Kelly poussa une exclamation horrifiée qui poussa Dolph à s'interrompre et à retirer les rondelles de concombre de ses yeux. Il fit aussitôt un grand sourire.

- Tiens, salut Wade ! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt ! Bonsoir, mademoiselle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Wade, à demi mort de honte. Je t'avais dit que tu avais quartier libre ce soir !

- Ben oui ! Tu m'as dit de faire ce que je voulais, et c'est ce que je fais ! Vendredi, c'est tanning party ! Oh, et aussi gommage, masque, décoloration des racines et vernis incolore, évidemment.

- Wade ?

Wade se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui le fixait d'un air peu amène, les bras croisés.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce que cet homme tout nu fait chez toi ?

- Je peux tout t'expliquer. Je.. Dolph... Enfin, il...

- Ça va, je te laisse le reste de la soirée pour préparer ton discours sans bafouiller. Je rentre à la maison ! Jeta Kelly en tournant les talons, prête à partir.

- Kelly, attends, ne pars pas ! S'écria Wade en se précipitant à sa poursuite.

Dolph, imperturbable, termina sa seconde couche en chantant _Time of my Life_, alors que Patrick Swaize et Jennifer Grey virevoltaient à l'écran. Ses traits recouverts d'argile se contractèrent en une moue douloureuse quand il entendit les éclats de voix qui venaient de devant la maison, les uns, furieux, poussés d'une voix haut perchée, les autres, suppliants, qui appartenaient à Wade. Une voiture approcha, des portières claquèrent, et Wade retourna à la maison, visiblement très, très, très mécontent.

- Alors TOI, tu vas m'entendre !

- Ben quoi ?

- Comment ça, « ben quoi » ? Tu savais que j'allais sortir avec une fille ce soir !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que je pourrais avoir besoin de la maison, bon sang ?

- Eh, je ne m'occupe pas de tes petites affaires ! Enfin, si on exclut tes abonnements à ces magazines très spécialisés...

- DOLPH !

- Ba quoi ?

- Mais tu avais quartier libre, pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité pour aller voir Vickie, ou sortir avec Jack, ou je ne sais pas, moi !

- Et d'une, tu n'as absolument rien précisé concernant l'occupation de ta maison pendant ma soirée de libre, et de deux, une soirée libre est par définition une soirée où je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, or, le vendredi soir, c'est le moment où je m'occupe de moi. Figure-toi qu'il en faut, du boulot, pour être aussi beau que moi ! Fit Dolph avec un grand sourire, en déroulant son turban et en découvrant avec satisfaction ses cheveux platine immaculés à l'aide d'un miroir.

Wade fulminait. A ses éclats de voix, ses chats s'étaient enfuis, sauf Iago et Dimples qui avaient l'air particulièrement intéressés par les soins du visage que Dolph avait soigneusement enduits sur sa figure.

- Oh, t'en fais pas, demain, tu appelles ta belle, tu lui expliques notre petit arrangement, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra !

- Et si elle ne veut rien entendre ?

- Alors tu en trouveras une autre. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un bel homme comme toi, avec le charme anglais, n'arrive pas à trouver des dizaines de beautés prêtes à se pendre à ton cou !

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Sans blague ?

Wade ne jugea pas nécessaire de prolonger la conversation à ce sujet et se contenta de fixer pendant une bonne minute Dolph, en train d'éventer ses pieds pour faire sécher son vernis et de ranger ses bouteilles et ses flacons, puis il poussa un gros soupir.

- Bon. Ça va, j'ai compris le message. Fais tes valises, tu rentres chez toi demain.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as eu à mon propre jeu, et maintenant que j'y pense, c'était pas sympa de ma part d'avoir profité de ta bonne volonté comme je l'ai fait. Alors tu peux considérer ta dette d'honneur comme payée.

Wade arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération, la contrition et la colère de s'être fait avoir. Dolph le regarda, assez éberlué, les bras chargés de produits. Sous le choc, sa serviette glissa et menaça de tomber.

- Tu... Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il en faisant tomber quelques produits pour rattraper sa serviette.

Wade se baissa et ramassa les flacons avant de les lui rendre, une fois que Dolph eut ré-épinglé sa serviette de manière plus efficace. Il avait l'air un peu plus détendu.

- Oui. J'ai appris ma leçon. Je t'avais bien sous-estimé, c'est une erreur que je ne referai plus ! Fit Wade en riant.

Dolph sourit à son tour.

- Bôh, je vais pas me plaindre. C'était quand même rigolo. Même si ça ne va pas vraiment me manquer de nettoyer une demi-douzaine de bacs à litière tous les trois jours.

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, j'ai été vache.

- Eh ! Au moins, tu le reconnais ! Fit Dolph en se retirant dans ses appartements.

OoO


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques mois plus tard...

- Wade, passe-moi le coleslaw.

- Comment tu peux avaler ça avec des fish and chips, Heath ? Les goûts culinaires des Américains m'étonneront toujours.

- Ben quoi ? C'est bon le coleslaw.

- C'est pas mauvais, mais ça ne vaut pas le bobotie de maman.

- Wade, je peux aller récupérer une Guinness dans le frigo ?

- Oui, oui, sers-toi.

- Un Irlandais qui boit de la Guinness... T'en as pas marre de faire ton sur ton question stéréotypes, Sheamus ?

- Porte un kilt et mets-toi à la cornemuse et je répondrai peut-être à ta question, Drew.

- Très drôle... En attendant, file-moi un peu de coca. Y a la bouteille juste devant toi.

- Ah, Daniel, tiens. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, c'est du tofu frit avec de la salade César sans lardons.

- Super, merci.

- Heu... Au fait, je ne fais pas un peu hors cadre, moi ?

- Pourquoi, Kane ?

- C'est vrai qu'entre moi, Sheamus, Mason et Drew, nous sommes un peu entre sujets de sa Gracieuse Majesté...

- Hey ! Parle pour toi !

- Rhôô, Sheamus, te vexe pas, mon lapin !

- Et nous ?

- Bon, entre Européens...

- Mais je suis Américain, moi !

- Et moi, Sud-Africain !

- Je suis Américain aussi...

- T'es pas censé être né à Madrid ?

- Heu, si...

- Alors tu es un peu Espagnol de cœur ! Tu as tout à fait ta place parmi nous ! Et Heath et Justin aussi, parce que plus on est de fous...

- … Moins il y a de riz !

- Oh, c'était le plus mauvais calembour de la soirée !

- En fait, Kane, ce que Wade essaye de te dire, c'est que ces prétextes spécieux sont juste là parce qu'on voulait t'avoir avec nous à table.

- … C'est bizarrement formulé, mais c'est gentil.

- Alors, Daniel ? Ton tofu, c'est comment ?

- Pas mauvais. Je vais peut-être rajouter un peu de tabasco, ça manque de goût.

- Au fait ? Je croyais que CM Punk allait se joindre à nous.

- Oh. On t'a pas dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Faut te tenir au courant des nouvelles, Drew ! On n'invite plus Punk aux soirées fish and chips, c'est fini.

- Mince. Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Oh, juste le fait que dès que monsieur voit du poisson frit, il ne sait plus se tenir !

- Tu l'aurais vu arriver, il s'est jeté sur le poisson comme un goulu, et non seulement il a tout mangé à lui tout seul...

- Et y en avait au moins pour douze personnes !

- … Mais cerise sur le gâteau, il a fait une indigestion carabinée et il a fallu l'emmener aux urgences.

- Et de la part d'un straight edge pratiquant, c'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

- La philosophie straight edge a énoncé des principes stricts concernant la drogue, l'alcool et le tabac, mais probablement pas pour le poisson frit.

- Alors bon, maintenant, on le veut bien pour les soirées Call of Duty, les marathons de films d'horreur ou les matchs de foot, mais pour les soirées fish and chips, on ne le prévient plus.

- Je vois.

Au milieu de ce brouhaha, le refrain de _We are the Champions_ de Queen retentit et Wade s'excusa pour aller répondre au téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Allô ? Wade ? C'est Dolph.

- Ah ! Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va. Tu as du monde ?

- Ouais, on est quelques potes, on se fait une soirée friture. Faudrait que tu viennes, la prochaine fois ! Tu peux même emmener Jack, si tu veux !

- C'est sympa, j'y penserai. Dis, je t'appelais pour que tu me rendes un petit service...

Wade faisait de lentes allées et venues, le portable collé à l'oreille, pendant que ses convives mastiquaient en papotant discrètement. Wade ponctuait de longues périodes de silence par des « mmh-mmh » approbatifs, puis finit par éclater de rire.

- J'adore la perfidie de ton crâne de piaf, mon pote ! Il te les faut pour quand ?... Oui, je pense que c'est possible. Tu passes les chercher demain ?... OK, prends ton pick-up, les cages prennent beaucoup de place. Tu en auras besoin longtemps ?... Oh, ils seront à la maison dès la soirée ?... Encore mieux ! Pas de problème ! Allez, à demain, vieux !

- C'était qui ?

- Dolph Ziggler.

- Hé ben, depuis qu'il est venu passer quelques jours chez toi, c'est le grand amour entre vous deux !

- Justin, je t'ai déjà dit que pour le coup de l'arrivée en tablier et maillot de bain, c'était son idée à lui !

- En attendant, ça m'a fait un sacré choc.

- Ouais !

- Et il te voulait quoi ?

- Il requérait mon assistance pour un service très spécial dans le cadre de sa feud contre l'échappé de _Sauvés par le Gong_.

- Hein ?

- Il parle de Zack Ryder.

- Oh.

- C'est marrant, mais vu que Wade était à deux doigts d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque avec le petit doigt au coin de la bouche, je subodore un plan machiavélique.

- Si peu ! Si peu.

OoO

Le lendemain...

Zack entra dans les vestiaires, méfiant. Les locaux de la WWE étaient vides, ce qui était hautement inhabituel un vendredi. Il posa son sac de sport et fut intrigué par la présence d'un panier en osier à faveurs bleu ciel sur la portion de banc qui lui était réservée. Il avança vers le panier, sans remarquer la douzaine d'yeux luisants qui l'observaient, et souleva le couvercle. Il en sortit un chaton blanc aux yeux verts, qui miaula comme un personnage de Disney en le voyant.

- Hey, salut, mini-bro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...

La porte du vestiaire qui claqua derrière lui le fit sursauter et faire volte-face, pour se retrouver, le chaton dans les mains, face à sa némésis. Dolph était adossé au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Tiens, ce cher Zack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dolph ? Où sont les autres ?

- Ils seront là dans peu de temps, n'aie crainte. Sais-tu ce que tu tiens dans tes mains, « broski » ?

- Heu... Un petit chat ?

- Non. Tu tiens ma vengeance, rétorqua Dolph avec un sourire démoniaque. GUNNAR, ATTAQUE !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Zack se trouva assailli par un lynx miniature qui lui sauta à la figure en crachant, alors que sur sa tête atterrissait un missile à longs poils noirs, qui venait visiblement du plafond. Stupéfait, pris par surprise, il tituba et recula, et sentit deux formes lui frôler les jambes et l'entourer comme deux requins en quête de chair fraîche. Dimples et Iago le cernèrent jusqu'à le faire basculer en arrière, et Zack se retrouva au sol, recouvert de chats. Heath, bon dernier, se posta près de ses oreilles et lui meugla « Naw nean » en boucle, pendant que le reste de la bande s'employait à lui mordiller les cheveux, lui déchirer méticuleusement son teeshirt, lui pétrir douloureusement les pectoraux à coups de pattes griffues et insinuer des museaux indiscrets dans l'entrebâillement laissé entre ses cuisses et le bord de son bermuda. Dolph jubilait.

- Ceci, mon cher Zack, est ma petite armée personnelle. De même que tu as Chiabetta et the Big O, j'ai pris la peine de m'équiper de quelques copains. Je suis content, vous avez l'air de vous entendre à merveille !

- T'es sérieux, bro ?

- Je l'ai rarement autant été, Ryder. Considère cette petite visite comme un avertissement délicat de ma part. J'aurai ton titre de champion d'Internet, je l'aurai ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Puis Dolph sortit théâtralement des vestiaires, et les chats abandonnèrent leur proie comme par magie pour le suivre tels les rats du Joueur de flûte de Hamelin, laissant Zack étalé par terre, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens et généreusement empesés de salive empestant les croquettes, les vêtements en lambeaux et des traces de griffes sur tout le torse.

Fin.


End file.
